Drea
Drea Name: Drea daughter of Halima daughter of Willow Rank: Peddler Age: 312 Race: Ogier Sex: Female Appearance: Drea is slim, but not from lack of nutrition. She has the lean body of a runner, one used to traveling long distances using only her two feet. Drea’s lashes are not so long as some but they are light brown streaked with the gray of her age. Her long hay colored hair is braided daily in one long plate hanging down to her lower back. Her eyes are the color of deep hazelnut with ambers of red that make them seem to glow with fire when her emotions run off with her. Dresses of fine cut linens or silks in greens and blues are common wears, with enough embroidery to shame a Tinker. Personality: Drea is a woman of profound honor and dignity. She is impossibly patient and there is a kindness to her that seems to take a form of mothering everyone around her. Like a mother, she can be hard as stone when she thinks a child is being foolish or not listening to reason. The air about her tells that very few fail to see reason once Drea gets it into her head to teach them. Drea has a light laugh and a sharp whit, well honed with over 300 years of use. The white streaks of hair at either temple remark upon that as much as the vast intelligence that makes itself prudent in her eyes. Personality Weakness: - Slow to make decisions - Thinks she knows best - Stubborn Personality Strengths: - Loyal - Protective - Honest History: Drea, Daughter of Halima, daughter of Willow was born to parents of the Stedding Tisubo, lost now 40 years to the Blight. Born in the time of the Stedding’s falling and the daily wars with the shadow, there was turmoil and death reaching into the heart of the stedding itself. The Ogier males were being sent to fight alongside the humans against the vast numbers of Shadowspawn that seemed to know no end. Times were dark and the Elders called Meetings of the Stump almost every day. It seemed as if darkness would befall the lands that her people had so loved and cultivated. Drea saw with young eyes the reality of war and death, the wailing crys of mothers deep in the night as they learned that there husband or son or father had been killed in the fight. Those crys were a tearing to the soul of every Ogier who could hear them. Only the calmness of the stedding and the peace of the forest could console the grieving community that was the Ogier people. Never were these peace loving people meant to experience so great a pain. But through it all Drea saw the stony determination that was the core of the Ogier. No matter how many fell, as long as one breath lived the ax would be picked up from where it fell and wielded with a retributions fury. Where axes failed, brute strength of fists and feet were wielded with equal deadly contact. The Ogier people might not like it, but when the time came, fighting was like second nature. In the end not even the protection of the stedding held the shadowspawn out. In a mass exodus every woman and child fled the stedding, running south toward the closest stedding they could reach on the other side of the Blight. The men stayed behind and died, giving time to there wives and sisters and mothers. The feeling of the women who walked for weeks in tears was an air of despair, pain, and loss. Drea was shaken to the point of being shocked. She had seen a trolloc split a man’s head in two. To someone who had never even seen a person punched before, it was terrifying and left a deep scar that remains with Drea until this day. Her hatred for fighting is matched only to that hatred of Shadowspawn Drea and her mother settled into Stedding Shagia a hundred or so miles south of the Blight. Speakers from all the Steddings met there the discuss what was to happen to the people who lived now that the Stedding Tisubo had fallen. Drea and her mother were sent to Stedding Tsofu where they were to wait a year before moving to there new permanent Stedding, only at the Stedding Tsofu, Drea’s mother found a suitable male and married her daughter off before leaving to go liveout the rest of her life in what she called forested peace. Drea grew into a beautiful woman, and married a man of her mothers choosing, bearing three children, all of whom she married off into other Stedding. If someone loses there mother, Drea has been known to be quick about arranging things for them herself. A life full of books reading on the past, the deaths of the Ogier people, the creating of the Longing, all of it she soaked in as a young woman, and now peruses over in her spare time to try to learn anything she might have missed before. With her children all married off, and her husband ten years dead, Drea had nothing left to hold her in the Stedding. Selling her home and everything she could not fit on her massive wagon pulled by two oxen, she set out to travel the world. She would be a peddler, and wonder from City to City and Stedding to Stedding. Perhaps in her travels she would find a cause to live out the rest of her life for. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Ogier Bios